Secret Admirer
by LeFreak3119
Summary: After his suppose Secret Admirer doesn't show up, Arthur Kirkland decides to make the best of the day when a handsome man appears to him under a table. ((PARTNER NEEDED!))


Arthur Kirkland sat at the table of a nice cafe, sipping his water and fiddling nervously with a rose. He had gotten the rose yesterday morning, along with a note from a 'secret admirer' to meet him at this cafe at noon. But now it was two PM and no one had showed up. Arthur sat there, feeling thoroughly put out at being stood up and rather annoyed at some of the wait staff who were shooting him sympathetic looks. Wonderful, he always wanted to be publicly humiliated, he was just glad none of his friends were there to see his misfortune. Finally he was tired of waiting and began gathering his things, ready to go home.

He was just trying to work up his nerve to speak to the other man but he grew more and more nervous. Finally, when Arthur stood up to leave he tugged a waiter's arm and told him to serve Arthur a plate of fine chocolates and tell him they were from his 'secret admirer.' Biting his lips, he blushed more when the waiter set a plate for Arthur and he hoped that could buy him a little more time.

Arthur blinked when the waiter came up to him with the plate. "What the... I didn't order anything." The waiter shrugged, "They are from your secret admirer." and walked away. Arthur slowly sat down again, looking around and wondering if the other was there.

Alfred was actually sitting under a table behind Arthur, nervous as all hell! 'I need to say something! I can't get anywhere just by waiting my whole life.' He breathed in a summoned up as much courage as he could and... move a little under the table. Damn! He hit his head, feeling like a child hiding from his scorned mother.

Arthur jumped as there was a banging noise behind him from under a table. "Bloody hell, parents really should watch their young..." he muttered as he stood up, assuming that there was a child playing under there. Imagine his surprise when he lifted the table cloth and came face to face with a full grown man, "...What the... What do you think you're doing under here?"

... damn... this was the worse way to meet Arthur. He would have turn around and just ran into the bathroom in his mad blush but he was under a table. "I dropped my glasses, you see?" He was quick to answer and nudge his glasses and started to crawl out from under there, thanking the stars that the staff kept the cafe so clean.

Arthur nodded, a little skeptic but unable to think of another reason there would be a man beneath the table. "I see...Well sorry to intrude." he said, starting to go back to his table.

'I might have just ruined my chances.' Alfred frowned and sighed. The feeling of leaving Arthur out there without knowing the truth took hold of his heart though. 'I... I should just get this going.' He breathed in as much as he could before sitting across from Arthur, trying not to blush or lose his nerve.

"Oh some one was... oh Hell, sit there if you like. It's not like they're coming..." he muttered, trying not to sound bitter. "I'm Arthur, by the way, Arthur Kirkland."

Alfred's lips tighten, hearing the words and thought of a plan to maybe work his way into Arthur's heart. He made up a day of going to the gallery since he knew Arthur loved fine art. Later on, watch the new history movie which came out a few days ago. At night, dinner at the local Italian restaurant then finish it off at a hotel the American reserved the day before. Alfred wasn't really stalking Arthur, he didn't want it to seem like that at all.

"And you are?" he asked, wishing to know the person sitting with him.

"Alfred Jones." He replied quickly. The American wanted to reveal himself and the rose he had in his jacket first but instead, waited until the very end in the hotel room.

"Nice to meet you." he said and then he sighed, "Sorry, I'm not much for conversation at the moment, I just got stood up so my mood isn't the best."

"Oh, well, if you're not busy then, would you like to go to the gallery today? I know this sounds sudden but I don't want to go alone." He smiled and offered his hand. "I'm really sorry to hear about that."

Arthur blinked, he had been meaning to go to the gallery for a while now but could never find the time. "Well... If you would like to drag me along... that sounds lovely." he smiled, maybe this day could be salvaged yet. *He took the offered hand.

"Are you going to bring those along?" He pointed to the tray as he stood with a grin. He hoped everything went according to plan and maybe it wasn't a lost cause.

Arthur nodded and picked them up. "They may have stood me up but they have wonderful taste in sweets." he smiled and stood. "Thank you for offering to take me with you, it is much appreciated."

"A free assortment of sweets, at least one thing went right. Maybe things will turn out better with me?" Alfred stared with hint of glee in his eyes as they walked to his car. "You're very welcome, Arthur."

"Indeed." He said, walking to the car with Alfred. "So, have you heard about that new movie? The historical one?" he asked, trying to make conversation.

"The Greatest Times? Yes, I have two tickets for the six o'clock show." Alfred opened the door for Arthur. Inside, he was bubbling with so much happiness that things were starting to turn out very well.

Arthur nodded and got in. "That's the one, are you going with anyone? I assume you are, seeing as you said you have two tickets." Arthur had been hoping to see the movie for a while, but there was no way the American would ask him to the movie, he was far too kind and handsom to be single.

"Funny thing about that." Alfred closed the door and poked his head in a little through the rolled down window. "I was suppose to see it with my brother but the fool couldn't wait for the tickets to come in the mail so he saw it without me." He didn't see it as lying because it wouldn't have hurt Arthur in the end. Alfred strolled over to his side and started the car after putting on the seat belts, careful to not crush the rose.

"Really? Now that is a shame." He said, "Movies are never as fun by ones self. They always seem more entertaining when someone sits beside you, you know?"

"If you still like me when the movie is about to start, want to watch it with me?" Alfred asked as he started his car and backed out of the parking lot and drove towards the gallery.

Arthur looked surprised, "r-really. Honestly, I don't want to impose on you." He was being polite, inside he was ready to say yes a thousand times. A handsome man had just asked if he wanted to see a movie with him.

"None at all." Alfred waved his hand. "It's like you said, seeing a movie alone isn't as fun as seeing it with someone."

Arthur grinned , "well alright then. I must say, this turning out to be quote a good day."

"I'm happy about that." Alfred drove a little further until they reached the gallery. "I wanted to go today because they had a special opening of Van Gouh." He slowly drove until he found the closest spot and parked. Before Arthur could open his door, Alfred quickly opened it for him. "Here you go."

Arthur smiled and nodded his thanks. "So, you're a fan of Van Gogh?"

"Picaso, Salvador Dali, DeVinic all the fine artists." Alfred shut the poor and lead Arthur to the doors of the art work house.

"My my, quite the conesuer aren't you?" He said, smiling as he entered the building. "If I didn't know better I'd say you were trying to impress me."

While waiting in the line to the opening hall, Alfred grinned at the other man. "Impress? I know what I like, Arthur." He opened his phone and showed Arthur his background picture. "The Melting clocks are my favorite. Did you know Dali used glitter in some of his works?"

"No I did not." Arthur said, smiling at the image. "That is quite interesting." Arthur took out his won phone and showed the other the picture. "I always admired the work of Monet, even if he was French. I think his water Lilies are lovely."

Alfred looked at both the lilies and back at Arthur with a concentrated stare, not noticing the line moving. "I think I rather have you as a background." He chuckled.

Arthur blushed and chuckled, "Well I'm afraid I am no where near a work of art, but it is very kind of you- oh look, the line is moving!"

Alfred looked and started to follow the people in front of him. "I noticed your accent is really elegant. Are you from England?" He asked as the man arranging the line showed them inside.

"Um... Y-yes, I am." He said rather shyly.

"What luck. I've always wanted to visit the country that helped grow this nation. I adore the long history of England but no book can ever replace the actual site." He rested his hand on Arthur's shoulder. "Were you able to see the Stone circle? I think that's what it's called."

Arthur couldn't help but think about how odd these words sounded coming from the American. He had known him for only an hour or two but the words just didn't seem to fit him. He shrugged it off and nodded. "Are you referring to stone henge? If so then yes, I have had the opportunity to see that."

"Yes, stone henge." He nodded and walked up to a self portrait. "What about a haunted castle?" He was afraid of ghosts but at the same time, fascinated by them. "I saw a news report a few years back about the ghost of King Henry VIII's captured on a security camera."

"Yes I am quite familiar with the castle, one of the most haunted places in the world." He smiled, remembering his many excursions to the place. "What about you? You have to have been somewhere interesting."

He shivered at the thought but smiled. "Well, America has it's history." Alfred glanced at Arthur's hand but waited to grab it. "I've been to Niagra Falls, Mount Rushmore and the Lincoln Monument."

Arthur nodded, "I had been planing to go to Rushmore but heaven knows how busy one can become." He smiled, accidentally brushing Alfred's hand with his.

"If you ever visit your home, I'll gladly let you visit mine in South Dakota." Alfred held one of Arthur's fingers before releasing it.

Arthur's face flushed a bit, was Alfred... Flirting with him? He almost didn't dare to hope but he decided to check with a bit of flirting of his own. "That sounds grand. And if you're ever in London I'd be happy to show you around." Once again he brushed Alfred's hand with his, but purposefully this time, making the contact slightly more forceful and shooting him a glance to see how he would react.

Alfred smiled when they touched again and stroked Arthur's palm, asking a risky question. "Maybe give me a personal tour of your Big Ben?" How could his own blush match Arthur's so perfectly? Maybe because it was a good sign for later on tonight? The American grinned more when their gaze locked.

Arthur smiled, pleased with the reaction. "Perhaps. And perhaps you wouldn't mind showing me the Empire state Building."

"Not the Sears Tower? It is the tallest skyscraper in America." Loving the response from the Englishman, Alfred moved his arm around Arthur's shoulders, tugging him closer.

"Oh, there too," he replied, allowing himself to be pulled in, "There is much I would like to see when I get the time. But I am usually very busy and can't make time for just_ anyone_."

"What do you do?" Alfred whispered and stopped himself from lowering his hand. "I currently a curator at a natural history museum."

"I teach world history and classic literature at the local high school." He said, giving the other an impressed smile at his occupation.

"So I caught you on a good day? I guess that means you're off during summer break?" Alfred eyes soften with love, feeling happy Arthur had an interest in him.

Arthur nodded, "You did indeed. And I almost volunteered to do summer school to help fight against boredom. I must say, now I am very glad I didn't. What about you? You work all year-round, do you not?"

Alfred glanced at the portrait again and shrugged. "We are going to renovate this summer when it isn't so cold. I'll have two weeks with pay if I do some online work. I guess it's meant to be then?" He hoped that wasn't too much to push Arthur away from him.

Arthur chuckled lightly, "Yes, as Shakespeare once wrote, 'fair fate smiles upon us and makes the sun seem dull in comparison to our fortune bright.'"

Blush won that fight and did a victory march across the American's face. "He was one of the best writers in history. No wonder with his place of origin."

Arthur rolled his eyes fondly and lightly smacked the American's chest with the back of his hand, "Now you're just kissing up." He said, though he couldn't keep the pleasure off his face.

He chuckled and held his hand gently and pressed it against his cheek. "I think I rather kiss then kiss up, Arthur." Alfred batted his eyes with a smile.

Arthur's heart fluttered and his smile widened. "Dinner and a movie first, Love." He teased, deciding to have a bit of fun with the other now that he knew he was definitely interested.

"Consider it a date. We are seeing a movie later on, yes?" Alfred couldn't feel any more affection and peace from Arthur's acceptance. "I can make a reservation at my favorite Italian restaurant, if you like it."

Arthur grinned, "Well now, I think I'll take you up on that offer." He said, "I look forward to it."

After the gallery and movie, Alfred held Arthur's had more comfortably, knowing he liked it. Despite Arthur's rule, the American snuck a kiss to the Englishman's cheek in the darkness of the theater. "I love history so. I almost cried when the officer gave his last words to his daughter." He drove towards the restaurant, speaking with his hand.

"I most certainly agree." Arthur said, smiling as he thought about that night so far. "It was both an interesting and touching movie. I'm curious, what's your favorite moment or event in history?"

Alfred chuckled, spotting the restaurant. "Oh! The American in me wants to say the Revolutionary War but I love the fall of Nazi Germany. War is a part of the world's history but it's amazing to see countries stand together." He turned into the parking lot and slowly drove, looking for a spot. "I love Europen history but, if I want to be honest with myself, dinosaurs all the way." A nervous laugh filled in the silence. "What about you?"

"Pirates." He said without a pause, "I love the adventuring swashbuckling terrors of the seas. I'm more modern history I am a fan of WWII. There are some spectacular stories from that era."

"Oh, how ignorant of me to forget the famous dogs of the seas? I love them, but I think knights win my heart. The mideveal era was an earlier time we find romantic, I've notice." He parked and checked that they both have room. "I'm waiting everyday for someone to find the Amber room. Have you heard of that?" He opened the doors for Arthur and breathed in the scent of garlic bread.

"How could I not?" He said also taking in the heavenly scent, "All that gold and those Jules just gone? Now that is a mystery worth the books in my opinion."

After greeting the host and sitting at the booth, Alfred agreed fully. "There are so many mysteries in the world. That's why I like working at the museum. I find those items on display so precious."


End file.
